


You're Having Fun, I'm Along For The Ride

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: EverymanHYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: :D, I would like to say that I've never seen a western in my entire life, M/M, a little smidgen of sin, hope you like it anyways, so uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: A wonderful anon on my old tumblr (I'm now at smallscaredrabbit if any of you are interested) said "Hello! Could you write a little western habinny au, with habit being an outlaw? ty!" and I just had to oblige!!Habit and Vinny are on the run for some crime that Habit committed at the beginning of all of this, Vinny only follows because Habit would kill him if he ever exposed Habit's whereabouts to the sheriffs.(I wrote this like a million years ago and am just now publishing rip,,,, sorry guys)





	You're Having Fun, I'm Along For The Ride

It was all Habits fault they were on the run. Now, sometimes you can get away with killing, and sometimes you can't. Habit obviously can't get away with it to save his life. A few counts of murder, a few of assault, and a handful of others. So he was a very wanted man.  
Vinny was wanted for association, and a few crimes he committed while staying on the run. He was there when Habit killed his victims. He followed him around, and the police figured if they could catch him then he would help Habit get caught. If not willingly, a few threats would make him talk.  
So they were on the run together, just barely keeping the pace up so that the police, hot on their trail, wouldn't catch them. A day in this town, a day in that one, all the while racking up even more charges for stealing supplies, new horses, food, bullets.  
It's not that Vinny wanted to stick around. He would sell out Habit in an instant, especially if it would help clear the charges that being with him brought. What kept him by Habits side was the looming death sentence such a thing would warrant. He knew that there wasn't a prison in this world that would keep Habit away if he ever found out that Vinny sold him out. He would be a dead man in a week tops.  
But he had free reign to complain every waking moment about it. So he did, pointing out every wanted poster with their names and pictures on them, whining about how uncomfortable riding his horse was Day in and day out, and generally being a nuisance. He has no idea why Habit hasn't turned on him yet, but he's grateful.  
Habit spurs his horse on in impatience, looking for any wanted posters to show them they aren't welcome. After riding through town and not finding any he allows Vinny to lead them toward a small motel. Habit stays outside while Vinny goes in to get them a room in case word of mouth is faster than posters.  
He only gets a room with one bed as to not arouse suspicion. He pays with cash, then leads Habit to their room for the night. Their horses go in the stables, and with any luck, they get new ones in the morning.  
When he gets back Habit has already claimed most of the bed, so he settles for a sliver of it and pulls a bible out of the nightstand. It was a new thing that was going around, and it made Vinny feel better to read a few verses before bed. He ought to just steal a copy for the nights they don't stay in a motel, theft is already on the list of things he's wanted for.  
Habit laughed to himself as he took off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm a wanted man, Vinny."  
"Yea and so am I." Vinny sighed.  
Habit purrs. "They may want you, but I want you more." He takes the book from Vinny's hands and puts it on the nightstand before pinning Vinny under him and pressing a rough kiss to his lips. It's playful, really, Vinny suspects he gets some form of pleasure from being on the run.  
He pushes him off with a scoff only to have Habit climb back over him and settle down on his lap while he finishes undoing the buttons of his shirt and throwing it on the floor for the morning. Next, his fingers play with the buckle to Vinny's belt.  
Vinny sighs and rolls his eyes before muttering, "Fine." Which makes Habit grin before pressing another kiss against Vinny's lips.  
This was one thing he didn't mind about being on the run.


End file.
